


The soft wolf

by Morganlefay_6013



Series: Peter and Melissa dating [4]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Dancing, F/M, Fluff, Good Peter Hale, Kissing, POV Peter Hale
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-13
Updated: 2021-01-13
Packaged: 2021-03-18 00:40:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,048
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28734360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Morganlefay_6013/pseuds/Morganlefay_6013
Summary: Peter and Melissa go dancing. Peter is in too deep. More than we will admit out loud.
Relationships: Peter Hale/Melissa McCall
Series: Peter and Melissa dating [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2098233
Comments: 7
Kudos: 8





	The soft wolf

**Author's Note:**

> Hello there! So here is another little oneshoot for you! This time is a bit short, but I hope you like it all the same.  
> I wanted to explore Peter's POV. 
> 
> Enjoy and thank you for reading! <3

She was an angel. He was so glad he took her dancing. They started going to a classy dance place, they danced waltz, and he won’t ever tire of seeing her spin with a smile on her lips and joy shining on her dark eyes. After a few dances, she was the one who suggested a new place, louder and busier, less formal, but very lively. She challenged him, saying that maybe he didn’t know how to dance this. And he was more than happy to prove her wrong.

She was laughing and cheering. It was crowded, so he had to lean to her ear for her to hear him.

“So what do you think, do I pass the exam?” he looked at her with a smirk.

“I need another dance to determine that” she said with cheekiness.

“Another dance it is” he made a little bow, making her laugh.

He liked making her laugh. The sound of her laugh was refreshing. And being the one responsible of that, well, that was a very welcome thing. He enjoyed her reactions to him. Maybe a little too much. But he could afford being indulgent on her behalf.

“Where did you learned to dance so well?” she was curious.

“Oh, you will have to convince me to share that information” he said with a smile.

She rolled her eyes and lead him to the dance floor. He put his hands on her waist and she put her hands on his, moving them to her hips, making him raise an eyebrow. He was eager to touch her, even if he won’t admit it out loud, but he was careful about it. He wanted to make sure that he was welcome. And Melissa surprised him by being very tactile, but he didn’t want to overstep anyway. Or seem needy. Which he was. Desperately. But this was about her. He won’t allow another mistake with her. He couldn’t lose her now that he had another chance.

The music started playing, and she came closer to him, he could feel her body heat even when they weren`t touching. Despite his hands on her hips. She had her hands on his shoulders, and she stick her eyes on his, with a sided smile. They moved together, gracious. She certainly knew how to move her hips, and he was feeling hungry, but he won’t bend so easily. She went away to turn around him, and he caught her just on time, mesmerized by her moves. They weren’t as close as they were on the beginning, he was aware. And so was she, pulling him closer.

“Am I making you uncomfortable?” she wanted to know, a note of concern written all over her face.

“No” he assured.

“Then what it is?” she insisted.

“What you mean?” he tried to be oblivious.

“You put distance. Physically” she explained. He cursed internally for letting her notice, but at the same he was wondered of how well she could read him.

“I don’t want to take too many liberties, that’s all” he confessed. She moved forward, all her body against his, and tiptoed.

“But I want you close….” she breathed on his ear. And he was about to lose control right there, on the dancefloor. He shivered to those words and her tone.

“Then you’ll have me close” he tightened his hands on her hips, making her smile and smell deliciously with excitement.

“You don’t have to treat me like I’m made of glass, I’m not going to break” she noticed. “I don’t bite, I promise. Unless you want me to” she said with a smile.

“You are talking of biting with a werewolf, sweetheart” he gave her a sided smile.

“It’s a thing you like? Like a werewolf thing?” she wanted to know.

“I definitely like it, even when you couldn’t leave marks” he pointed out, making her blush a little. “If it is a werewolf thing or not, I can’t tell, really. I’ve always been one” he shrugged.

“You were born a werewolf? I thought you could only be bitten” she looked fascinated by this piece of information.

“I could tell you more about it if you like. I didn’t get you a tour around the library, and that is a shame” he smiled mischievously, purring internally to her crescent heart beat and scent.

“Then what are we waiting for?” she bit her lip.

* * *

He should know better than this. Or that is what he told himself. Because as soon as they got at his apartment, she pounced on him, and he was more than happy to have her. The ways this woman unarmed him and tempted him, she had no idea. What he did to him. All the time. She was intoxicating, and he surrendered to her in ways he was not yet prepared to examine.

But he will take her, as much as she was willing to give him. He had his hands on her exquisite ass and squeezed, making her moan out loud. It was music to his ears, and he was fast to have his mouth to her neck, in a sweet spot where her pulse beat, making her gasp. Then he made a titanic effort to pull away until things heated further.

“If we continue this I’m afraid we are not having that tour” he smiled at her with charm.

“I’ll take the tour if you promise to stop frustrating me” she breathed.

“I’m not doing nothing” he said with innocent tone.

“The hell you are” she replied.

“I’m behaving. Or at least I’m trying” he looked at her.

“Maybe I don’t want you to. Maybe I just want the big bad wolf” she said, her fingers travelling across his chest. His conviction was cracking to this, and his inner wolf was howling.

“Melissa… you are killing me, do you know that?” he breathed with difficulty. He was certain that his wolf eyes showed for a glimpse.

“Am I know?” she said, coming closer to him. Her hands slipped through his back to his ass and she squeezed, making a point. He groaned.

“Yes” he whispered.

“Good” she said, inches from his lips. “Now, show me the library” she said, walking away.

He took some seconds to calm down and followed her.


End file.
